


Distraction

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles tilted his head, a lopsided smile finding his lips. “You just looked so irresistible today. It’s not my fault.”</p>
<p>Patroclus couldn’t help but smile that giddy smile. “I will try to better myself.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t.” Achilles took a step closer to him. “I would be upset if you did.”</p>
<p>(Or, Achilles constantly looking at Patroclus is quite the distraction.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be suffering from writer’s block, which makes me unable to write anything longer than like 400 words, so here, have a short Patrochilles drabble.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Patroclus felt the pair of eyes on him the moment he exited the tent, and he looked up to catch Achilles’ gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Achilles grinned at him before biting his lips and returning to the conversation he was having with a couple of soldiers, his eyes sweeping back to Patroclus every other second.

Patroclus shook his head with a smile and turned his back to him. He had lots of things to do this morning, and he couldn’t let Achilles distract him.

Well, it seemed like Achilles couldn’t help but do exactly that.

It seemed like wherever Patroclus went Achilles needed to be as well. Their eyes locked more often than not, and their shoulders had brushed more than they ever had before. Even Briseis was noticing that something was up.

“It looks like Achilles can’t take his eyes off of you today,” she mumbled to him with a grin.

Patroclus felt his face heat up in a pleasant way. “Oh, be quiet.”

To say that Patroclus was happy to re-enter the tent a few hours later would be an understatement.

As predicted, Achilles was just behind.

“Hi,” he said innocently.

Patroclus smirked at him. “Hey.”

“Busy morning.”

“You didn’t make it any easier.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Patroclus let out a laugh. “Of course you don’t.”

Achilles tilted his head, a lopsided smile finding his lips. “You just looked so irresistible today. It’s not my fault.”

Patroclus couldn’t help but smile that giddy smile. “I will try to better myself.”

“Please don’t.” Achilles took a step closer to him. “I would be upset if you did.”

Patroclus closed the remaining distance between them in two big strides, his hands finding Achilles’. “I won’t, I promise.”

Achilles hummed happily. “Good.”

Patroclus grinned. “Good.” And he closed the distance completely.


End file.
